Chapter One/Kira mad at Typhuss
At her house on the surface Kira walks into the living room and looks at the monitor. Computer open a channel to Starfleet Command Admiral John Martin's office Kira says as she looks at the screen. The screen shows the office of Admiral Martin. Kira what's wrong? John says on the screen. She looks at the screen. I uh-I found him in bed with Scully Kira says as she looks at the screen. Wait what when did this happen? John asked on the screen. She looks at the screen. I beamed aboard the Intrepid and walked into his quarters and found women's clothes on the floor and found him in bed with Scully, I am mad at him for it Kira says as she looks at the screen. Kira you need to talk to him he's a great father to your kids and he loves you so much and I don't think he would cheat on you with Scully they are like brother and sister John says on the screen. On board the Intrepid in the mess hall Typhuss looks out at Bajor as B'Elanna walks into the mess and stands next to him. I heard what happened with Kira you ok? B'Elanna says as she looks at her friend. He turns to her. No, I didn't sleep with Dana, B'Elanna, I went to bed alone and I was alone in my quarters I even had the door locked says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. B'Elanna looks at him. Typhuss come here B'Elanna says as she walks over to one of the tables. Typhuss sat down. I know I'm not the counselor but I am a married woman and I know when someone is distraught so tell me from the beginning what happened before Kira came on board when you walked into your quarters B'Elanna says as she looks at him. He looks at his friend. I had dinner, I worked on some reports and then at 10:30 pm I went to bed before I want to bed I locked the door like I always do, Dana does not know the code only me and Kira do says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. B'Elanna looks at him. You want me to take a look at the door code? B'Elanna says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. Yes, that would help says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. She nods and leaves when the com activates. Sir we're picking up the Enterprise approaching us at impulse Commander Madden says over the com. Typhuss leaves and heads to the transporter room. Sir shouldn't you wear your dress uniform? Commander Madden says as he looks at the Admiral. Typhuss looks at him and remembers how John doesn't mind beaming aboard the ship without formal dressing. No, its fine says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Madden. Admiral Martin beams aboard as he and Typhuss shook hands. Typhuss it's good to see you again I need to get out more often, but we need to talk in your ready room perhaps John says as he looks at Typhuss. In his ready room he and John are talking about what happened. I know you would never cheat on Kira but she seemed pretty upset about it man and I know that you wouldn't cheat on her if Bajor's sun was about to go nova John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at his friend and explains what happened from the beginning. I had dinner, I worked on some reports and then at 10:30 pm I went to bed before I want to bed I locked the door like I always do, I was alone in my quarters and I don't know how Dana got in says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looked at him. Was there an intruder alarm? John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss shook his head. No, nothing says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looked at him. That's weird has she ever been on board the Intrepid? John asked as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. Yes, many times says Typhuss as he looks at John. Then the doors chimed as Typhuss looks up at them. Come says Typhuss as he looks at the doors. Kira walks into the ready room. Oh I uh I'm going to help B'Elanna figure out who cracked the door code John says as he walks out of the ready room. Typhuss looks at his wife. Kira, I was alone last night and I was alone when I went to bed, I love you and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. Typhuss I need sometime to think all right please Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. If that's what you want, I will leave you alone says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She smiles at him and leaves the ready room. The com activates. Typhuss can you report to engineering B'Elanna says over the com. Typhuss leaves his ready room. In engineering Typhuss walks into engineering and looks at both John and B'Elanna. Report says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. She looks at him. Me and John found something in the door codes to your quarters Scully knows your code inside and out she's been in there twice several crewmen saw her walking into them at 0145 hours late last night, and she had her own code to get in and she was able to override your lock out easily B'Elanna says as she looks at him. Then John chimes. I asked the computer to run a medical scan on her and it found that she's not our Scully John says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at John.